BTS of BST
by Reina Kim
Summary: Behind of Scenes BTS 'Blood, Sweat, and Tears' [BTS Taegi / VGa / KookMin / JiKook-Smuth, Little Lemon, PWP, and Yaoi]
1. Chapter 1 : TaeGi

**Reina Of El Dorado Present**

 **BTS of BST**

 **(Behind The Scenes of Blood, Sweat, Tears)**

 **Disclaimer : BTS milik Tuhan, Keluarga, Sahabat, Diri mereka sendiri, dan juga Fans.**

 **(Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apa pun saat menulis fanfiksi ini, semata-mata hanya untuk kesenangan dan kepuasan diri sendiri).**

 **Genre : Real Life, AR, Non! AU, Yaoi, Smuth, Little Lemon, NC 18, PWP, etc.**

 **Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Crack—Pairing, Bromance, OOC, Typo(s), Non EYD, etc.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read! So? Don't Bash!**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Belakang panggung sebelum** _ **Encore**_ **.**

Seluruh _Member_ BTS bergerak tak menentu di belakang panggung _M_ _Count Down,_ hari ini mereka akan melakukan _comeback_ _stage_ untuk pertama kalinya membawakan lagu terbaru mereka yang berjudul, _'Blood, Sweat, and Tears'._

Park Jimin tengah bermain pukul-pukulan dengan Jung Hoseok tanpa tahu tatapan tajam yang menghunjam punggung keduanya dari mata elang sang kekasih, Jeon Jungkook.

 _Uhm_ , kekasih Jimin tentunya—mengingat Hoseok menjalani hubungan jarak jauh dengan kekasihnya.

Ya, jangan terkejut karna kau benar.

Hoseok sudah tidak _single_ lagi.

Jodohnya _ada_ , tapi di masa depan.

 _Ok, lupakan._

Sementara Seokjin tengah menghafal _part_ lagunya ditemani Namjoon yang entah kenapa sejak tadi hanya menekuk wajahnya dengan mata memandang kesal semua yang terlihat di matanya. Entah apakah ia kurang makan atau kurang jatah? I-iya jatah.

... Jatah makan maksudnya.

Baiklah, tinggalkan kelima manusia di atas karna fokus utama kita adalah Kim Taehyung yang tengah menarikan tubuhnya dengan gerakan-gerakan santai di tengah ruangan temaram ini, bersama ya—kekasihnya, Min Yoongi yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding terdekat sembari menatap Taehyung malas-malasan.

" _Hyung_ , kau tidak mau berlatih bersamaku?" tanya Taehyung bersemangat sembari berjalan mendekati kekasihnya, penerangan seadanya yang berasal dari panggung sudah cukup untuk Taehyung menyadari ekspresi tak senang dari Yoongi.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya tak berminat, lagi pula mereka sudah latihan berhari-hari dan tentu saja seluruh gerakan sudah melekat seperti permen karet di kepala mereka masing-masing.

"Kuanggap itu penolakan," kata Taehyung sembari menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lambat-lambat. Ekspresi sedramatis mungkin yang membuat Yoongi berdecak karna sikap berlebihan Taehyung. Pemuda itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di sisi Yoongi, sembari memperhatikan _Member_ yang lain.

Jimin terlihat menari dengan luwesnya di sudut sebelah kiri sementara Hoseok masih menempeli leher pemuda manis itu dan membuat Taehyung menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sok bijak.

" _Ckckck_ , aku tak heran kalau nanti masa promo kita habis ada yang tak bisa jalan," gumamnya sembari menatapi sosok bertampang setan, _eh_ , setan, maksudnya tampan yang merupakan _Maknae_ mereka yang memasang raut tak bersahabat sama sekali.

"Aku baru sadar sejak MV kita selesai, Jimin terlalu banyak melakukan _skinship_ dengan yang lain, Hobi _Hyung_ , Namjoon _Hyung_ , bahkan denganmu ju—"

"Taehyung jangan mulai," peringat Yoongi memotong ucapan Taehyung yang langsung mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti.

"Apa? Aku tak boleh cemburu?" tanyanya tak senang. Yoongi menghembuskan napas sembari menatap Taehyung bosan.

 _Oh_ , _ayolah_.

Siapa yang tak bosan saat mendengar hal yang sama berulang-ulang kali? Sejak mereka selesai membuat MV untuk lagu mereka, Taehyung selalu mengungkit soal Yoongi yang terus berada di dekat Jimin.

Mulai dari memukul kepala Jimin, menutup mata Jimin dengan tangan dan pita hitam, lalu menarik-narik tangan Jimin di bagian akhir. Taehyung terus mengoceh soal ini itu sementara ia sendiri tak sadar diri kalau dia pun menempel erat dengan Seokjin di dalam MV mereka itu.

"Kau kekanak-kanakan," cerca Yoongi dengan suara jengkelnya. Taehyung mengendikan bahunya cuek.

"Aku hanya tak suka."

Sekali lagi Yoongi memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ayo latihan," ujarnya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraannya. "Mau mulai dari bagian mana?"

"Bagian saat kau mencekikku saja," saran Taehyung. "Aku masih belum tahu ekspresi apa yang tepat di bagian itu _Hyung_? Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Mencekik?" Dalam bayangan Yoongi ada dua tangan putihnya yang mencekik-cekik leher Taehyung penuh semangat sembari mengguncang kepala pemuda itu dengan keras.

Barangkali sifat idiot dan 4D-nya Taehyung akan hilang?

 _Eh_ , _jangan_ _lah_.

Yang membuat Yoongi jatuh cinta 'kan sikap idiotnya itu.

"Aku juga belum tahu, mungkin aku akan memejamkan mata saja sambil menunduk?" monolog Yoongi dengan suara kecil. "Kau hanya perlu melihat lurus ke depan dengan tatapan _mmhh,_ tatapan sayu mungkin?"

" _Ok_ , ayo kita coba!" seru Taehyung dengan semangat sembari berdiri tegak, diikuti Yoongi yang terlihat menampilkan satu senyuman penuh maksud.

"Baiklah," Yoongi segera maju dengan posisi menyamping. "Aku hanya perlu melakukan ini 'kan?" tanyanya sembari menarikan tangannya dari dada ke leher Taehyung dengan gerakan lamban dan menggoda.

Taehyung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya melihat ekspresi Yoongi yang terasa menyengat pusat tubuhnya, pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu menutup matanya dengan bibir _plum_ yang sedikit terbuka, lalu membuka matanya yang menyayu dengan pelan.

 _Shit_!

 _Ugh_ , _kenapa_ _Taehyung jadi gugup ya_?

" _Nah_?" tanya Yoongi dengan nada ringan. "Jadi bagaimana?"

" _Ha_ - _hah_?" tanya Taehyung kelabakan. " _Uhm_ ya, aku tak tahu—"

 _Sret_!

Yoongi kembali mengeluskan jari jemari kanannya di dada Taehyung sampai ke bagian leher. Tatapan matanya yang berbinar terasa menghipnotis Taehyung dengan lancangnya, Yoongi pun menutup matanya sembari menunduk pelan-pelan. Bibir ranumnya bergerak-gerak kecil, membuat Taehyung kembali meneguk salivanya susah payah dengan tatapan yang terpusat pada organ kenyal tersebut.

" _Uh_ ," lenguhnya dan membuka matanya. "Coba kau menyanyikan bagianmu Tae," perintahnya dan dibalas Taehyung dengan anggukan patuh.

Suara berat rendah Taehyung terdengar melantun dalam nada kecil, dan Yoongi kembali lagi melakukan hal yang sama sejak tadi—menarikan jarinya dengan gerakan menjalar yang membuat jantung Taehyung memompa lebih cepat. Nyanyian Taehyung terhenti seketika ketika ia memperhatikan bulu mata lentik dari kedua mata sipit Yoongi yang tertutup, bibir manis itu membuat garis kecil yang—seperti meremehkan.

" _Andwae_ , _andwae_ ," ujar Yoongi sembari menggelengkan kecil kepalanya. Ia membuka mata dan kemudian menarikan jarinya di tubuh tegap Taehyung, Yoongi bahkan memulainya dari bagian atas perut, naik ke dada bidangnya dan menyentuh lehernya Taehyung, mengeluskan jarinya dengan sensual.

" _Ani_ , ini terlalu lama."

Ia kembali menarik jarinya, lalu menyentuhkannya pada dada Taehyung, mengusapnya dan memindahkan tiap jarinya sampai ke leher pemuda itu, lalu mencekiknya dengan lembut sementara wajahnya mendongak, mempertemukan iris matanya pada mata Taehyung yang sejak tadi terus saja menatapinya tak berkedip. Yoongi menjilat bibir bagian atasnya yang terasa kering dengan gerakan kecil, membuat Taehyung makin menahan napasnya yang memburu tak terkontrol.

 _Oh_... _Ini_ _buruk_.

Tapi Yoongi masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri, ia menunduk dan kembali bermain-main di dada Taehyung hingga akhirnya pemuda itu menggeram dan menyambar pundak sempit kekasihnya sebelum membawanya melangkah lebih ke arah sudut yang ditumpuki berbagai peralatan panggung, Taehyung membenturkan tubuh kekasihnya di dinding tak jauh dari alat-alat itu berada.

"Cukup!" bentaknya dengan suara rendah. " _Don't tease m_ e!"

" _Aish_!" Yoongi meringis sakit merasakan punggungnya membentur rasa dinginnya dinding. Ia melirik ke segala arah dan beruntungnya, di tempat mereka berdiri sekarang memiliki pencahayaan yang lebih kurang lagi dari tempat lainnya, selain itu tak ada _Staf_ ataupun _Member_ yang memperhatikan keduanya sejak tadi.

" _Wae_?" tanya Yoongi berusaha terlihat tak mengerti apa-apa. "Apa mungkin... Kau _tegang_ hanya karna ini?" kali ini kedua jemari tangan Yoongi sekaligus menyentuh dada Taehyung, mengusap naik dengan gerakan mengambang sebelum akhirnya melingkari leher Taehyung dan tersenyum nakal.

"Yoongi..." bisik Taehyung dengan geraman kecil.

" _Ne_?" jawab Yoongi dengan nada tak bersalah yang membuat jantung Taehyung makin menggila, hanya Yoongi dan seluruh godaannya saja lah mampu melakukan hal ini pada Taehyung.

" _Waeyo_... Tae _Oppa_?" bisiknya kurang ajar.

Pemuda jangkung itu menunduk dan segera menyambar bibir Yoongi dengan keras, melumatnya dengan terburu-buru dan liar, menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan agar bisa mencecap mulut _binal_ Yoongi yang berani menggodanya saat ini. Cumbuan panas dengan hasrat besar yang menggelegak di dalamnya.

Taehyung menekuk sedikit lututnya hingga kepalanya bisa mendongak dan membawa kepala Yoongi menunduk, dengan posisi itu ia bisa mengeksplorasi seluruh isi mulut Yoongi dengan sesukanya, mengobrak-abrik gua hangat itu dengan lidah terampilnya hingga air saliva jatuh menetes melewati dagu mereka, menyapa langit-langit mulut Yoongi hingga geraman tertahan tercipta. Yoongi mengerang tertahan dengan jari-jari tangan menjambak surai pirang Taehyung, napasnya tersendat tak karuan saat Taehyung masih terus melumat bibirnya dengan rakus dan serakah. Pemuda itu kembali menegakkan posisinya tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya.

Kedua tangan besar Taehyung bergerak tak tahu malu, memeluk tubuh Yoongi yang selalu terasa pas dalam dekapannya sebelum turun menyapa pundak, punggung, pinggang, dan beralih meremas kuat kedua pipi bokong Yoongi hingga pemuda itu memekik dalam ciuman mereka.

"Ta-Taehyung _aahh_ ," desahnya ketika ciuman mereka terlepas dan Taehyung terus saja meremas-remas pipi bokong Yoongi dengan kuat, sesekali mencubitnya gemas.

"Taeh... Jangan," pinta Yoongi dengan wajah memerah.

 _Seks_ di ruangan terbuka? _Bloody_ _Hell_!

"Salah siapa menggodaku?" tanya Taehyung tak mau tahu, Yoongi malah menggeliat-geliat kan badannya mencoba memberontak.

"Itu untuk latihan... _Aaahhh_! Taehyung! Aku tidak ingin menggodamu!" dusta Yoongi sebagian. Iya awalnya untuk latihan, tapi ujung-ujungnya ia bergaya seperti _Slut_ yang menggoda _Master_ -nya dengan sengaja. "Ja-jangan di sini..."

"Kumohon..." pinta Yoongi dengan wajah memelas yang membuat Taehyung makin menggeram.

"Di mataku, ekspresimu malah mengatakan ' _Fuck me slowly Taehyung-ah~_ ' Yoongi- _ya_ ," akunya sembari berbisik di telinga Yoongi. Dengan sensualnya, Taehyung melumat telinga kanan Yoongi hingga pemuda itu melenguh dengan suara yang membuat tubuh Taehyung terasa terbakar karna gairah.

 _Sial Min Yoongi_!

 _Sejak kapan ia menjadi semengairahkan ini_?

"Ja-jangan Taehyung~ _ahhh_ ," Yoongi mengatupkan bibirnya saat Taehyung menggesekkan ereksinya yang mulai menegang dengan milik Yoongi sendiri.

"Kau benar-benar _little bitch Hyung._ Bagaimana bisa kau berkata jangan sementara seluruh tubuhmu memintaku mengagahimu dengan kasar dan cepat sekarang juga?"

" _Yahh_ ~ Taehyung _ahh_ , ja-jangan di sana!" Yoongi menggigit bibirnya dengan keras saat jari panjang Taehyung menusuk-nusuk belahan bokongnya yang masih terlapisi celana, menggesek-geseknya berulang-ulang kali dengan tempo lambat dan cepat yang terus naik dan turun secara sistematis.

"Bodoh! Banyak orang di sini!" umpat Yoongi susah payah tanpa desahan. Taehyung menyerukan wajahnya di leher Yoongi, lalu mengecup-ngecup bagian tubuh yang merupakan salah satu bagian favoritnya tersebut dengan kecupan cepat dan ringan.

" _Ah_. Aku sangat ingin lubangmu sekarang juga Yoongi- _ya_ ," ucapnya dengan nada mengambang dan bibir yang tertempel dikulit leher Yoongi. Pemuda itu meremas helaian rambut Taehyung dengan kuat.

"Sebentar saja bagaimana?" tawarnya dan dibalas gelengan kuat dari Yoongi.

"Tidak! Aku tak mau menari dengan terpincang-pincang," tegas yang lebih tua itu.

" _Well_ , _i_ _see_... Mari kita lihat apa jawaban tubuhmu," kata Taehyung sembari makin merapatkan tubuh Yoongi di dinding, menekannya dan membawa kedua kaki kecil itu melingkari pinggangnya dan membuat Yoongi benar-benar panik sekali.

"Tae–Taehyung! Jangan gila!"

Taehyung meraup bibir Yoongi sementara tangannya aktif bergerak menarik baju Yoongi agar keluar dari dalam celana yang ia kenakan, tangan kiri Taehyung menari masuk dipenuhi kemenangan, ia mengusap perut Yoongi dengan gerakan memutar yang membuat Yoongi makin ketakutan sekarang.

 _Bahaya_! _Bahaya_! _BAHAYA_!

" _Aaah_ ~" desahan kecil Yoongi terdengar ketika Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan lembut sebelum lidahnya menyelinap masuk dengan halus, mencari lidah Yoongi untuk diajak berdebat dan ia pun menemukannya dengan mudah, maka Taehyung menekan-nekannya, mengelus, dan membelai lidah Yoongi hingga suara desahan tak jelas mulai terdengar dari bibir ranum Yoongi. Membawa tangan kanan Taehyung yang tertinggal di belakang sana kembali meremas pipi bokong Yoongi karna tak tahan dengan hasratnya sendiri.

" _Akkh_ —" Yoongi menggelinjang geli untuk sesaat, jemari kiri Taehyung menjepit putingnya sebelum memelintir dengan gerakan kecil, lalu menarik-nariknya dan kembali mencubitnya hingga ia pun menikmati pekerjaan jari Taehyung. Taehyung mencubit kasar _nipple_ kecokelatan Yoongi sebelum mengelusnya lembut, menarik-nariknya dengan menggoda hingga Yoongi merasakan air mata mengenangi pelupuk matanya merasa sesak karna kenikmatan yang diberi kekasihnya.

Tiga servis yang dilakukan Taehyung pada tubuh Yoongi membuat pemuda itu melambung di atas awan-awan yang meraup kesadarannya. Tangan Yoongi kembali mengacak rambut Taehyung dengan tempo berantakan, sesekali menjambaknya kasar.

Tapi Taehyung suka. Ia selalu suka ketika Yoongi menyentuh rambut atau pundaknya karna merasa nikmat, maka kenikmatan Taehyung juga akan bertambah berkali-kali lebih nikmat.

" _Moan my name babe,_ " bisik Taehyung sembari menjilat pipi Yoongi dengan lambat, membuat Yoongi berdesis karna jari jemari Taehyung bergerak melucuti celananya.

"Tae— _aah_! Taehyung!"

Taehyung membuka _zipper_ celana Yoongi dan sudah hendak menariknya agar jatuh melorot saat tepukan keras terjadi dengan kuat dari arah belakang kepalanya.

 _PLAK_!

"DASAR ALIEN IDIOT!" Kim Namjoon menepak kepala Taehyung dengan gumpalan kertas tebal dan membuat Taehyung meringis kesakitan.

" _Hyu_ - _Hyung_!" serunya agak kesal. Disisi Namjoon ada Seokjin yang langsung menarik pundak Taehyung mundur dan membuat Yoongi menjejakkan kakinya secara otomatis di atas lantai.

" _Ugh_!" Yoongi merasakan napasnya memburu tak tertahankan, ia segera membenarkan pakaiannya yang berantakan.

"10 Menit lagi kita akan tampil dan kalian mau melakukan _seks_?" tanya Seokjin tak percaya, ia ikut membenarkan penampilan kacau Yoongi.

"Bukan salahku! Yoongi _Hyung_ yang menggoda duluan!"

"Itu tidak masuk akal berengsek!" Namjoon kembali menepak kepala Taehyung hingga pemuda itu kembali meringis sakit.

"Berikan kami 8 menit saja _Hyung_!" pintanya memelas dan kali ini sebuah pukulan datang dari Park Jimin yang entah sejak kapan ada si sana.

"DASAR MESUM!" Ia menggeser tubuh Taehyung menjauh dan segera melompat memeluk Yoongi.

" _Hyung_ , pantas saja aku khawatir padamu!" Jimin mengusap-usapkan kepalanya di pundak Yoongi hingga Taehyung berdecih tak senang.

" _Cham_ , khawatirkan dirimu sendiri dulu!"

"Taehyung kau benar-benar manusia berotak kotor!" kali ini Hoseok yang menyikut tulang rusuk Taehyung hingga pemuda itu mengaduh lagi.

"Aku bersumpah Yoongi _Hyung_ yang memulai!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Seokjin sembari menghentikan gerakan tangannya di udara.

"Aku hanya... Ingin membantunya latihan di _part_ - _part_ terakhir," bisik Yoongi lemah. Ia menunduk dengan lambat hingga mereka semua bisa melihat air mata menggantung di kelopak mata sang salah satu _main_ _rapper_ BTS.

" _Ouuwhh_!" seru Namjoon, Seokjin, dan Hoseok gemas.

 _PLAK_!

 _PLAK_!

 _PLAK_!

Taehyung menerima tiga pukulan secara bersamaan, membuatnya mengerang menahan sakit.

"Semoga otak kotormu itu cepat bersih!" omel Hoseok sembari mendengus sebal. "Kenapa bisa Yoongi punya kekasih semesum kau? Harusnya ia bersamaku saja!"

Seokjin memegangi keningnya karna pening. " _Aigoo_ ~ dosa apa Yoongi di masa lalu sampai ia mendapatkan pemuda sepertimu Tae?" katanya sembari melangkah pergi sebelum memerintahkan Yoongi untuk diam di tempat karna Seokjin akan memanggil salah satu _Coordi_ _Noona_ mereka untuk membenarkan _make up_ Yoongi.

"Kau benar-benar, _woahaahaha_! Aku benar-benar ingin menggunting ' _sosis_ - _mu'_ itu V!"

" _Ya_! _Hyung_!" seru Taehyung pada Namjoon sembari bergidik ngeri.

"Tenang saja _Hyung_! Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu!" ujar Jimin sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak Yoongi.

" _Gomawo_ Jimin," sahut Yoongi sembari menatap Jimin dengan matanya yang basah.

" _Aaaaaaaww Hyung_ - _ie_ ~!" kata Jimin dengan nada manja. "Biarkan aku memelukmu!" pekiknya sembari memeluk erat tubuh Yoongi.

" _Nado_!" seru Hoseok sembari bergegas menyusul Jimin memeluk Yoongi di sisi yang kosong. Jadilah ketiga pemuda berumur itu sudah seperti bocah yang terpengaruh pada adegan suatu tayangan yang meminta semua penonton ikut ' _Berpelukaaan_!' semacam itu.

Taehyung mendengus melihat adegan di depan matanya sebelum ia terenyak mendapati kekasihnya mengembangkan senyuman lebar dengan mata menyayu dan ia pun membuka bibirnya tanpa suara, mengatakan ' _Fuck me slowly Oppa_ ~' dengan tempo lambat dan membuat mata Taehyung berkilat-kilat.

" _Ya_ Kim Yoongi! Aku benar-benar akan memperkosamu sekarang juga!" seru Taehyung penuh nafsu sembari melangkah menarik Yoongi dari pelukan Jimin dan Hoseok.

" _YA_! _YA_! _YA_! KIM TAE! APA KAU GILA?" Jimin, Hoseok, dan Namjoon bicara bersamaan sembari memukuli kepala dan tubuh Taehyung yang hanya bisa mengaduh kesakitan.

Yoongi terkekeh penuh kemenangan sembari menjulurkan lidahnya pada kekasihnya.

"Yoongi- _ya_! Kemarilah!" Seokjin memanggil-manggil Yoongi untuk mendekat, dan tak perlu berpikir dua kali bagi Yoongi untuk segera melangkah menjauhi kekasihnya yang berteriak merana dalam pitingan Jimin dan tendangan di bokong dari Hoseok, serta pukulan keras Namjoon di seluruh tubuhnya.

" _Akh_! Hentikan! Sakit Jimin! _Yak_! _Hyung_! Ini benar-benar bukan salahku!"

" _Maldo_ _andwae_!" seru Jimin sembari makin memiting leher Taehyung dengan kuat.

"Yoongi _Hyung_ kemari kau! Aku akan memakanmu!"

" _Ouwh_! Otakmu itu benar-benar!"

" _Yak_! _Hyung_ tolong aku!"

" _Ish_! Apa saja yang selama ini ada di kepalamu itu _hah_?"

Suara-suara keempatnya saling bersahut-sahutan tak menentu, Yoongi menoleh sebelum tertawa manis pada Taehyung. Ia menepuk bokongnya dan mengedipkan mata kanannya pada Taehyung yang makin memekik tak karuan.

"Lihat? Dia sengaja menggodaku!" adu Taehyung dengan raut jengkel. Ketika yang lain menoleh pada Yoongi, pemuda itu memasang wajah tak mengertinya yang begitu polos.

Wajah _sok_ polos yang benar-benar menarik.

Menarik Taehyung untuk memolosi tubuhnya sekarang juga!

" _Yaish_! Itu hanya ada dalam imajinasimu _Imma_!" kata Namjoon sembari menepuk kening Taehyung dengan keras.

"Kim Yoongi kemari kau!" geram Taehyung dan Yoongi malah sengaja menjatuhkan cincinnya hingga ia harus membungkuk mengambil cincin bermata hitam itu dan menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan gerakan kecil.

"Kim Yoongi!" raung Taehyung kesal.

"Kau benar-benar akan menyesal nanti!" sumpahnya dan Yoongi hanya tertawa saja sembari berlari ke arah Seokjin dan salah satu _Coordi_ _Noona_.

 _Well_ , menggoda seorang Kim Taehyung ternyata asyik juga baginya.

 _Yah_ , tentu saja ada balasan yang setimpal dibalik keasyikan Yoongi sekarang ini... Nantinya.

Untuk sekarang ini? _Uh_ , mari kita doakan Taehyung tidak memperkosa Yoongi di atas panggung nantinya ya? ㅋㅋㅋ

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat**

 _Bhak_! Aku nulis apa sih? ㅠㅠ **#dibuang**

Yah, salahkan saja dua manusia _unyu_ ini yang selalu meracuni otak saya. ㅋㅋㅋ

Ah ya, ide cerita ini datang pas lagi _pc_ sama adik saya yang gak kalah _unyu_ dari Taehyung sama Yoongi; **Whitechuu**.

Makasih untuk semua dukungan dan waktu yang Fira sumbangi buat Kakak. Maaf selalu bikin kamu kerepotan ya. ㅠㅠ

 _Btw_ , jangan minta _sekuel_ ya... ㅠㅠ **#digebuk**.

Maaf, maaf, Reina lagi dalam masa _tenggang_ (?) buat _lemon_ secara utuh.

 _Btw_ (2) ada sedikit tambahan di bawah ini, dan sampai jumpa dilain kesempatan semuanya~

 **Xtra Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ok_ , _kita melupakan satu orang sejak tadi bukan_?

Jungkook menghembuskan napasnya kegerahan melihat Jimin yang masih saja sibuk berdebat dengan Taehyung dan—membiarkan lengan Hoseok menempeli pundaknya seperti ular yang melingkari mangsa, apa ia tak sadar ' _ular_ ' di balik celana Jungkook sedang terbangun?

 _Eh_?

 _Lupakan_!

"Satu menit lagi sebelum _Encore_!" teriakan seorang wanita menyadarkan semua _Member_.

"BTS harap segera bersiap-siapa!" perintah _Staf_ tersebut dan berlalu lagi entah ke mana.

Taehyung berlari ke arah Yoongi yang sudah selesai di _make up_ ulang dan mencuri satu kecupan di bibir sembari mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Kepala Taehyung kembali menjadi sasaran pukulan Seokjin, tapi kali ini Yoongi lah yang mengelusnya dengan lembut hingga Taehyung kembali menyambar bibir pemuda manis itu dalam lumatan liar (dan membuat Seokjin memekik histeris setelahnya)

Jimin, Hoseok, dan Namjoon menyumpah serapahi Taehyung sembari berjalan ke arah mereka, Jungkook juga mau tak mau menggerakkan kakinya bergabung bersama _Member_ lainnya.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya dan berhasil menyambar kedua pundak sempit Jimin dari belakang.

"Jimin- _ah_ ," bisik Jungkook dengan suara rendah, ia bahkan dengan sengaja menghentakan miliknya ke belahan bokong Jimin dan membuat pemuda itu tersentak dan gemetar.

"Kook- _ie_..." ujarnya dengan nada kecil.

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu," Jungkook tersenyum menyeringai di belakang Jimin, ia mengecup ujung telinga Jimin dengan sentuhan mengambang. " _Ah_ , dan juga... Hukuman."

Lalu ia bergerak pergi mendahului Jimin yang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan wajah merona yang kentara. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tak menentu menatapi punggung tegap Jungkook yang menepak kepala Taehyung dan merangkul Yoongi mendekat padanya. Pemuda Jeon itu menoleh dan tersenyum miring pada Jimin yang segera memekik kecil.

 _Oh_... _Oh_... _Oh_.

Hukuman dan Hadiah.

Jimin tahu bahwa _opsi_ keduanya sama buruknya.

 _Ya, berdoa saja untuk keselamatan lubangmu nanti Jimin-ah. Berdoa saja._ _ㅋㅋㅋ_

 **[Samarinda 24 Oktober 2016]**

 **Reina Of El Dorado**


	2. Chapter 2 : KookMin JiKook

**Reina Of El Dorado Present**

 **BTS of BST**

 **(Behind The Scenes of Blood, Sweat, Tears)**

 **Disclaimer : BTS milik Tuhan, Keluarga, Sahabat, Diri mereka sendiri, dan juga Fans.**

 **(Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apa pun saat menulis fanfiksi ini, semata-mata hanya untuk kesenangan dan kepuasan diri sendiri).**

 **Genre : Real Life, AR, Non! AU, Yaoi, Smuth, Little Lemon, NC 18, PWP, etc.**

 **Play Now : BTS—Blood, Sweat, and Tears.**

 **Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Crack—Pairing, Bromance, OOC, Typo(s), Non EYD, etc.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read! So? Don't Bash!**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harusnya sejak kemarin-kemarin Park Jimin peka, atau paling tidak ya, sadarlah meski hanya sedikit saja kalau—misalnya, ada yang tidak beres sejak awal.

Tapi sejak terakhir kali Jungkook memberinya peringatan di balik panggung _M Count Down_ kemarin, tak ada tanda-tanda pemuda itu akan melakukan 'apa-apa' padanya, jadilah Jimin berpikir itu hanya candaan iseng kekasihnya semata. Ia tak tahu saja kalau Jungkook sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan yang 'iya-iya' padanya.

Jadi, Jimin tak memiliki prasangka ataupun praduga akan ada 'sesuatu' yang menantinya sejak tadi ia dan Member BTS lain selesai merekam video Bangtan Bomb terbaru berjudul 'MV _Reaction by_ BTS'.

Ia bahkan sempat tertawa-tawa dan bermain-main dengan bahagianya bersama Taehyung dan Hoseok seolah tak akan ada badai setelah teriknya matahari bertakhta di lautan.

 _Ok_ , abaikan perumpamaan di atas.

Intinya Jimin hanya terlalu bahagia dengan kesuksesan _comeback_ BTS kali ini dengan lagu 'Blood, Sweat, and Tears' yang dirilis 9 Oktober kemarin dan hasilnya sukses dengan baik hingga membawa nama BTS lebih meroket lagi.

Jadilah selama tiga hari berturut-turut ini ia begitu bahagia karna kesuksesan mereka, bahkan selalu ada kelopak mawar _imajiner_ yang tertabur di atas kepalanya setiap kali ia melangkah ke mana pun juga.

Jimin tidak tahu, _ah_ , tidak ia hanya sedikit lupa kalau—misalnya ada istilah 'orang yang tertawa berlebihan akan menangis kemudian' begitu.

Jimin menatap takut pada pemuda yang hanya diam sembari melipat kedua tangannya, duduk dengan tenang di atas kasurnya yang berada di sisi pojok ruangan besar ini yang merupakan kamarnya—Taehyung, dan juga Hoseok tentunya.

Jeon Jungkook, kekasihnya yang selama tiga tahun ini bersamanya tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis hingga mampu menyayat seluruh pakaian Jimin jatuh ke atas lantai.

 _Ish_!

 _Sial_!

Sejak kapan Jungkook jadi seganteng ini _sih_?

"Selamat malam _Hyung_ ," sapanya dengan mata yang berbinar kelam. Ia meniup-niup anak rambutnya yang menutupi mata, membuat Jimin yakin—dengan sangat bahwa memang ada yang tidak beres di sini.

"A-ada apa Kook- _ie_?" tanya Jimin tergagap, tak tahu kenapa aura kemarahan memancar keluar dari tubuh Jungkook.

" _Ani_ , aku hanya ingin bersamamu malam ini."

Jungkook menapakkan kakinya di atas lantai, lalu melangkah menuju Jimin yang gemetaran karna intimidasinya.

 _Tap_!

Ia berhenti di hadapan Jimin dan menampilkan senyuman miringnya yang membuat tulang Jimin terasa mengigil dan menyusut bersamaan. Jari besar Jungkook menyentuh pipi Jimin dengan gerakan halus, lalu membentuk pola melingkar yang penuh dengan aroma sensualitas di sana.

"Jung—"

" _Akkhh_!"

Wajah Jimin memerah malu mendengar suara desahan itu. Bukan! Bukan dari dia tentunya! Tapi dari kamar tepat di sebelahnya, kamar Yoongi dan Seokjin.

 _Oh! Jangan panik dulu!_

Bukan berarti Yoongi dan Seokjin sedang melakukan yang 'tidak-tidak' di dalam sana, bukan, tentu saja bukan karna itu adalah Taehyung yang sedang melakukan yang 'iya-iya' pada Yoongi.

" _Aahh, oohh, aahh, uhh, uhmm~_ "

Entah makhluk atau roh jenis apa yang memasuki diri Taehyung sejak kemarin karna ia terus saja mengunci Yoongi di dalam kamar setelah _Schedule_ mereka selesai dan berakhir dengan desahan keras Yoongi yang benar-benar mengganggu telinga jiwa-jiwa polos dan tak berdosa seperti Hoseok ( _red_ —jomblo) yang tak punya tempat untuk menyalurkan hasratnya selain sabun dan kamar mandi.

 _Ok_ , jangan diteruskan.

" _Taehh_! _Ahhh, ja-jangaahhnn! Aanggh, ah, ahhh, aaahh_!"

" _Kau yakin sudah memanggil namaku dengan benar huh_?"

" _Ahh~ yaah~ uhh_! _Aahh_! O _-oppa~ Tae Oppa~ tolongghh, ahh, jangan menggodaku_! _Ah, ah, lebih cepaathh_! _Ooh_! _Yes_! _There_! _Aahh_ ~"

" _Fuck_! _Yoongi aargh_! _Kenapa—lubangmu sshh sempit sekali hah_?"

" _Huuh_? _Ah, te-tentu saja karna penismu ja gyaah— jarang me-uuh—menemuinya aaahh_!"

" _Begitu_? _Kalau begitu, malam ini, penisku akan—menemuinya sampai pagi sweetheart_."

" _Tae_! _Ssh_! _Aah more yaah_! _Aaahh_!"

" _Yoong... Kau nikmat sekali ssh_!"

Jimin merinding tak karuan mendengar desahan-desahan laknat Taehyung dan Yoongi.

Dasar pasangan tak tahu malu!

Sudah tahu ruangan mereka itu tidak kedap suara! Malah mendesah-desah nyaring begitu. _Ck_! Jadi alasan mereka belajar bahasa Inggris dengan giat itu hanya untuk ber- _dirty_ _talk_ selama melakukan acara 'mari bermain ular di dalam lubang?'

 _Eh_?

Jimin meneguk salivanya saat ibu jari Jungkook mengelus bibirnya dengan gerakan kecilnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum ketika Jimin membuka mulutnya dan ibu jari Jungkook langsung menerobos masuk, membuat Jimin mengulum dan memainkan ibu jari itu dengan lidahnya, mengisap dan menggigit-gigitnya kecil dengan mata yang mengerjap menggemaskan.

"Membuka bajumu dan bersikap _sok_ seksi begitu. _Ya_ , Jeon Jimin. Mana yang akan kau pilih lebih dulu?

... Hadiahmu atau hukumanmu?!"

 _Uhuk_!

Jimin tersedak terkejut. Belum sempat ia menjawab, Jungkook sudah menarik jarinya dan melangkah maju hingga Jimin melangkah mundur.

"Kook- _ie_ —" _Ok_ , sebenarnya ini agak memalukan, tapi Jimin mengakui bahwa dirinya merasa terintimidasi karna sikap kekasihnya. Jungkook menarik pinggang Jimin, memeluk dan menahannya agar pemuda itu tak lari ke mana-mana. Satu tangan Jungkook bergerak di belakang Jimin, ia bisa mendengar suara berisik dari pintu yang terkunci dan mudah baginya untuk menebak kenyataan bahwa... Ia tak akan bisa lari sekarang.

"Kau, kau salah paham— i, itu hanya kecelakaan! Aku bersumpah aku tak membuka bajuku secara sengaja!" ujar Jimin terbata-bata.

 _Aduh, kenapa sih Jimin selalu kalah oleh Jungkook_?

Jungkook berdeham dengan nada rendah, bibirnya menukik sinis. "Kecelakaan? _Well_ , kau harusnya mengerti ada perbedaan antara kecelakaan dan kebiasaan Jimin."

 _Jimin_? _Hell_? _JIMIN_?

 _Ok_ , _Just_ _Jimin_? _No_ _Hyung_?

 _Fiks_ , Jimin dalam bahaya sekarang!

"Kook- _ie_ ~" Jimin mencoba merajuk agar dilepaskan, tapi Jungkook hanya mengangkat satu alisnya pertanda buruk; **tidak**.

"Ta, tapi aku lelah sekali..."

"Aku juga."

"Kalau begitu—"

"Tidak," potong Jungkook sembari menyeringai setan.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Kau tak tertarik membuka hadiahmu _Hyung_?" tanya Jungkook sembari mengulum bibirnya.

Ha-hadiah?

Kalau hadiahnya itu _borgol, tali, cambuk, niplle calm, gag ball, cock ring, atau vibrator_... Sepertinya Jimin memilih tidur di kamar mandi saja malam ini.

"Apa?" tanya Jimin ragu-ragu dan senyuman Jungkook terasa membuat seluruh sel di dirinya pasrah akan kemungkinan terburuknya.

"Aku menyiapkan hadiah yang unik untukmu. Ini sangat spesial karna hanya ada satu di dunia, jadi aku yakin bahwa semua orang akan jadi iri padamu."

 _Ok, ini malah lebih mengerikan lagi._

Apa Jungkook membuat satu alat khusus untuknya?

Apa Jungkook memesankan salah satu benda laknat versi terbaru yang tidak diketahui publik?

Apa? Apa? Jimin benar-benar takut sekarang. Mata cokelatnya mencari ke semua ruangan, tapi sayangnya tidak ada satu pun kotak yang bisa disinyalir sebagai kotak hadiah. Lantas? Di mana hadiahnya?

Jungkook berbisik dengan nada kecil di telinga Jimin. "Hadiahmu itu... _aku_ ," sembari mengembuskan napas hangat yang membuat Jimin harus memiringkan kepala karna perasaan meriang.

 _Fuck_!

Justru menerima Jungkook sebagai hadiah lebih bahaya dari segala kemungkinan yang sempat Jimin pikirkan.

"Ka-kau..." gagap Jimin tak menentu.

Jungkook berdeham dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celana _jeans_ -nya—pita hitam!

 _Oh_! _Sial_!

"Maaf, hadiahnya tak memakai pita ya _Hyung_ ," sesal Jungkook dengan wajah bersalah. "Tapi tak keberatan 'kan kalau kau yang memakai pitanya?" Jimin meringis sembari menganggukkan kepalanya lemah meskipun hatinya berteriak-teriak mengatakan _'tidak'_ di dalam sana.

" _Good boy_!" puji Jungkook sembari mengusap lembut helaian rambut Jimin dan segera melangkah ke belakang tubuh itu, dengan perlahan Jungkook memakaikan pita hitam selebar empat jari orang dewasa itu untuk menutup mata Jimin dan membuatnya tak bisa melihat apa pun lagi.

" _Hup_!"

Jimin nyaris terpekik saat tubuhnya terasa dilambungkan ke udara, Jungkook menggendongnya dengan gaya _bridal style_ dan _oh_ _dunia_ — Jimin jadi merasa kecil dalam dekapan dada Jungkook, ia sih dia itu pendek tapi tetap saja ini namanya pelecehan jati diri!

Demi celana dalamnya Yoongi! Apa-apaan ini _hah_? Dia ini laki-laki! Bukan wanita yang harus digendong sebelum bercinta!

 _Eh, wanita juga tak harus di gendong kok Jim_!

Jimin mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jungkook secara otomatis, ia sedikit menancapkan kuku-nya di sana demi mengurangi rasa gugup, dan hitung-hitung buat membalas sedikit perbuatan Jungkook padanya. Tanpa Jimin ketahui, Jungkook menatapi wajah manisnya yang mulai berpeluh.

 _Ah_ , Seandainya ini dalam kondisi normal maka Jimin sudah pasti akan memukul kepala Jungkook atau paling tidak mencoba berontak, tapi masalahnya Jungkook marah dan demi keselamatan dirinya yang bahkan lebih lucu dan seksi dari pada _Kumamon_ pujaan Yoongi— _ah_ , kenapa bahas Yoongi terus sih sejak tadi?

 _Oh_ , mungkin karna suara desahan Yoongi makin menggila di sisi lain kamarnya?

" _Tae_! _Ahh_! _Ooh_! _Ssh_! _Aah_! _Taehyung_! _Ahh_!"

" _Waeyo Hyung-ie_?"

" _Kau_ — _jangan_ _menggodaku_ – _aah_! _Tae_!"

Jimin memilih menjadi anak baik dan tutup mulut saja ketimbang protes dan menambahi kemalangannya saat Jungkook melangkah menuju kasurnya dengan langkah tenang. Tubuh Jimin diletakan dengan lembut di atas kasur, membuat pemuda itu menggigit bibirnya menunggu pergerakan Jungkook yang tidak bisa ia lihat. Tapi satu hal yang Jimin tahu secara pasti, Jungkook tengah menatapinya dari ujung kaki sampai ke kepala dengan tatapan menelanjangi yang membuatnya panas dingin. Ada jeda beberapa detik dalam senyap saat Jimin baru merasakan elusan lembut di sekitar lengan dan tubuhnya, ia mengerang tak nyaman dan segalanya berputar begitu saja.

Jungkook membalikkan tubuh Jimin menjadi tertelungkup di atas kasur dalam waktu kurang sedetik, lalu pemuda itu menindih tubuh Jimin dan tersenyum nakal serta penuh kemenangan. Jimin terentak kaget saat Jungkook menggesekkan miliknya di belahan bokong berisinya, ia memutarkan kepalanya ke kiri dengan susah payah.

"Jung—Jungkook?" tanyanya dengan nada bergetar. Tidak ada jawaban dari Jungkook, pemuda itu masih menggesek-gesekan kesejatiannya pada bokong Jimin hingga tubuh Jimin ikut bergerak kecil dan menyebabkan miliknya tergesek seprai di bawahnya.

"Jadi... Apa kau sudah siap menerima hukumanmu _Hyung_?"

 _Glup_!

Suara rendah Jungkook membuat bulu roma Jimin meremang, seluruh indranya bekerja lebih tajam berkali-kali lipat, siaga akan hal-hal yang bisa menimpa tuannya yang hanya bisa meneguk saliva untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Y-ya..."

Jimin merutuki dirinya yang menjadi lemah karna Jungkook.

 _Sialan_! _Kenapa harus Jungkook sih yang jadi dominan dalam hubungan mereka_? _Jimin benar-benar menjerit dalam hati._

Terakhir kali ia membuat Jungkook cemburu karna terlalu dekat dengan salah satu _Member_ SHINee, Taemin— Jimin berakhir dengan terikat di atas meja dapur dengan es krim melumeri seluruh tubuh—dan _uhuk_ , bahkan Jungkook menaruh stik bekas es krim yang ia makan di lubangnya.

Yang menjadi masalah adalah saat _Member_ lain pulang dan memergoki mereka. Seokjin hampir saja mengamuk kalau tidak ditahan Namjoon dan mereka menghilang di balik pintu kamar Seokjin diikuti suara-suara semacam _'Ooh tidak', 'Ohh Yahh~', 'Namjoonaahh di sana_ ', selanjutnya kalian bisa melanjutkan sendiri karna aku yakin kalian lebih mengerti— _Uhuk_ , Taehyung malah menawarkan jasanya dan Yoongi agar mereka bermain _foursome_ bersama, tentu saja Jimin meraung tidak mau dan memohon dengan air mata yang banyak sampai akhirnya Yoongi yang bertindak menyeret Hoseok dan Taehyung keluar dari sana. Beberapa hari setelahnya Jimin benar-benar trauma dengan namanya meja makan dan es krim tentu saja.

Lalu kali ini... Apalagi yang akan di lakukan Jungkook padanya?

Jimin merasakan tubuhnya kembali diputar Jungkook dengan mudah sebelum kedua tangannya di tarik untuk di satukan di atas kepala, lalu sesuatu yang lembut terasa melingkar di pergelangannya, dan ketika jemari-jemari Jimin mencoba menggapainya, ia tahu itu—tali.

 _O-ok, itu tali..._

Jemari Jungkook turun melucuti celana yang Jimin pakai, hanya dalam interval se-per-kian detik saja pakaian bagian bawah Jimin sudah raib entah ke mana. Jimin menggigit bibirnya saat jemari besar dan hangat Jungkook meremas paha dalamnya, ia melenguh dengan suara kecil.

 _Blesh_!

" _AKH_!" Jimin menjerit sakit saat sebuah benda tumpul menerobos masuk ke dalam lubang analnya tanpa permisi, tanpa penestrasi, membuat lubang keringnya terasa terkoyak paksa di dalam sana. Ia mengangkat pinggulnya sedikit untuk mengurangi rasa sakit dan perih itu, tapi gerakan selanjutnya dari benda tersebut membuat Jimin mengerang tak tertahankan.

 _Ah_ , _itu vibrator._

Dan Jungkook menyetelnya dengan getaran paling maksimal yang ada, membuat Jimin mengerang dan mengerang tak menentu, kesepuluh jemari tangan Jimin meremas tali yang mengikatnya dengan kuat, bibirnya ia gigit keras agar tak mengeluarkan suara-suara desahan mengingat semua _Member_ secara lengkap ada di dalam dorm.

Ini memalukan.

" _Ughh_ ~" lenguh Jimin tak senang.

"Nah, _Hyung_..." Jimin merasakan tubuh Jungkook di atasnya, menaunginya hingga ia makin merasa tak berdaya. Bibir Jungkook mendekati _cuping_ telinga Jimin, berbisik sensual di sana.

"Ini hukumanmu," ujarnya dengan satu seringaian kemenangan.

"Kau tak boleh menyentuhku," Jemari Jungkook mengusap pergelangan sampai ke lengan milik Jimin. Ia kembali menyeringai senang saat Jimin mengerang tak terima. Menyentuh Jungkook adalah satu _item_ favorit Jimin saat mereka bercinta.

"Tak boleh melihatku," ujar Jungkook sembari menangkup pipi Jimin dan mengusap salah satu kelopak mata Jimin yang tertutup kain.

"Tak boleh mengeluarkan suaramu."

Jimin makin mengerang tak terima, ia tak mungkin bisa melakukan itu sementara seluruh sel di dalam dirinya saja selalu meneriakkan nama Jungkook dengan lantang.

"Yang terpenting," Jungkook memainkan nada suaranya sebelum menyebutkan kalimat selanjutnya, "tak boleh keluar sebelum kuizinkan."

Jungkook memegangi milik Jimin yang sudah setengah menegang dengan remasan kuat, membuat Jimin terpekik kecil saat tangan besar Jungkook benar-benar menguji kesabarannya. Jungkook menaikkan tempo permainannya dan menurunkannya lagi hingga Jimin makin menggertakkan geliginya. _Percum_ semakin banyak menetes di ujung penisnya dan perut Jimin mulai terasa kram dan mengejang, ia hampir menemukan puncaknya saat Jungkook memasangkan sesuatu di ujung kemaluannya.

 _FUCK_!

 _Cockring_!

Jimin menjerit di dalam hati.

"Kook- _ie_... _Ah_ ," bisiknya lemah.

" _Ssst_! _Hyung_!" Jungkook menempelkan jarinya di bibir Jimin. "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menambahkan hukumanmu _lho_." Jimin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan membuat Jungkook terkekeh kecil.

" _Ah_! Aku lupa aku belum menyelesaikan video yang kutonton tadi _Hyung_! Sebentar _hm_?"

 _WHAT THE_ —?

Jimin merasakan Jungkook menjauh dari kasurnya, bergerak entah ke mana—mungkin ke sisi kiri atau kanannya? Entah lah. Jimin sedang tak mau menebak-nebak sekarang karna yang ia benar-benar mau adalah penis Jungkook menabrak lubangnya sekarang juga! Dengan cepat, kuat, kasar, dan tepat.

 _Astaga_! _Dia bisa gila kalau begini caranya_!

Jimin mengulum bibirnya, sebisa mungkin menahan diri mendesahkan nama Jungkook dengan nyaring, tapi ia benar-benar merasakan kesakitan luar biasa saat miliknya yang terasa penuh itu tak mendapatkan pelepasannya. Tak beberapa lama suaranya melantun, iya, memang suara Jimin meski tidak benar-benar dari Jimin sendiri.

Jimin tebak itu dari laptop Jungkook. Suaranya di MV Blood, Sweat, and Tears yang terdengar begitu menggoda.

" _Hm_?" Jungkook yang sedang duduk tenang di kasur Taehyung menatap layar persegi di hadapannya, mengamati penampilan Jimin di sana dengan serius.

Manis, seksi, menggoda, dan menggairahkan.

Senyum menggoda Jimin membuat Jungkook merasakan pening, dadanya berdebar lagi dengan kencang, bahkan lebih kuat daripada tadi ia dan _Member_ lain menonton MV terbaru mereka bersama. Mata Jungkook terpusat pada gerak tubuh Jimin yang begitu terlihat panas, ia bahkan tak mengindahkan keberadaan _Member_ lain karna hanya terus menatap Jimin di dalam sana.

Jimin membuat gerakan menutup matanya dengan suara rendah, ia terlihat begitu... Indah.

 _Ah_ , tidak, di mata seorang Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin lebih dari indah. Dia sempurna.

Jungkook melirik ke arah Jimin yang sekarang terlihat tersiksa di atas ranjangnya. _Well_ , saat ini Jimin bahkan lebih sempurna lagi di mata Jungkook.

 _Sabar_ _sekali_.

Batinnya kurang ajar.

Ia meraih _remote control_ _vibrator_ yang sejak tadi berada di dekatnya dan mengubah getarannya menjadi rendah. Jimin segera mendongakkan kepalanya dengan pasrah, jelas sekali ia frustrasi.

Jungkook tersenyum mesum, bajingan kecil itu menikmati dua tontonan yang sama seksinya tengah tersuguh di hadapannya—Jimin di dalam MV mereka, dan Jimin di atas ranjangnya, adalah apa hal yang tak bisa ditukar dengan apa pun di hidupnya.

" _Wow_! Kau memang sangat seksi sekali di sini _Hyung_ ," komentar Jungkook di menit Jimin membuka setengah bajunya dan menari dengan mata menyayu. "Dan _fuckable_ juga."

Jimin tentu saja tak menjawab, kalau ia membuka mulutnya bisa-bisa ia hanya akan mendesah keras tak karuan dan membuat Jungkook menyiksanya lagi. Makanya Jimin berusaha sekuatnya meredam suaranya meski bibir merah itu sudah tergigit keras dan Jimin takut akan berdarah nantinya. Kaki kanan Jimin tertarik ke atas, ia menekuknya dengan pelan-pelan sebelum melakukan hal yang sama dengan kaki kirinya, meluruskan dan menekuk kakinya karna berusaha mengurangi perasaan nikmat yang tak terpuaskan dari pusat tubuhnya yang makin memanas. Jimin sangat ingin menyuarakan hasratnya, tapi Jungkook hanya akan menyiksanya berkali lipat kalau begitu.

" _Uhm_ ," suara Jimin mencicit takut-takut. Napasnya memburu tak karuan. Apalagi ketika getaran vibrator yang menyumpal lubangnya bertambah kuat secara bertahap, membuatnya tak tahan ingin melengkingkan suara kenikmatannya. Jimin mengencangkan genggamannya pada tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya, membuat tali itu merapat ketat melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Ia sudah hampir kehilangan kewarasannya sekarang. _Vibrator_ itu belum cukup untuk memuaskan dirinya karna ia tak menumbuk titik kenikmatannya secara utuh, membuat Jimin dibuat menggelinjang tak tahan karna rasa tanggung tersebut.

"Aku bertanya-tanya berapa detik yang kau perlukan untuk menggodaku Jimin?" suara serak Jungkook membuat perut Jimin kembali mengejang. Pemuda manis itu menolehkan kepalanya berdasarkan insting ke arah kiri, dan Jungkook dibuat terenyak kaget karna reaksi tersebut.

Bibir ranumnya terbuka lebar, membantu fungsi hidungnya meraup udara agar bisa meminimalkan hasratnya, wajah yang berpeluh dengan rona merah yang menambah kesan erotis dan jangan lupakan pinggulnya yang bergerak gelisah di bawah sana.

Demi Tuhan!

Tanpa Jimin melakukan sesuatu untuk menggoda Jungkook, ia sudah tergoda sejak tadi. Jungkook merasakan sesak di bagian celananya bertambah, membuatnya menahan napas dan berusaha untuk mengendalikan diri, tapi percuma saja—karna Jimin sudah membuka suaranya yang selalu bisa membuat Jungkook kehilangan kewarasannya.

"Jungkook- _ah_ ~ _je aah, jebal_..."

Jungkook mengeram karna sesuatu di dalam dirinya memberontak, hasrat besar yang menginginkan Jimin di bawahnya sekarang juga. Maka, dengan langkah kaki cepatnya ia kembali ke ranjang Jimin, mencengkeram dagu mungilnya sebelum mendongakkan wajah putih itu untuknya. Jungkook membungkukkan setengah badannya, mendekatkan wajah tampan sang dominan dan wajah manis sang _submissive_.

"Kubilang jangan bersuara 'kan _Hyung_?" tanyanya dingin.

Jimin mengulum bibirnya sebelum menggigit benda yang terasa kering tersebut dengan kuat. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menangis keras-keras mendapatkan perlakuan kasar Jungkook padanya, tapi percuma juga karna... Sebagian dirinya menyukai perlakuan Jungkook padanya ini.

 _Dasar_ _masokis_!

Melihat raut ketakutan Jimin, Jungkook menghela napasnya tak tega. Ia segera menyatukan bibir mereka dengan perlahan, melahap bibir merah Jimin yang selalu saja membuatnya ketagihan. Ciuman kecil itu membuat Jimin mengerang tertahan.

Jungkook meraup bibir kenyal Jimin dengan menuntut, melumatnya seolah ia sedang memakan _chesse_ _cake_ kesukaannya yang belum ia temui berbulan-bulan. Jimin makin gelisah sekarang, takut Jungkook hanya akan kembali menghukumnya, maka dengan inisiatifnya sendiri, Jimin pun membuka celah bibirnya untuk Jungkook dan lidah pemuda tampan itu menerobos masuk dengan segera, mengeksplorasi isinya yang selalu membuat Jungkook ingin dan ingin lagi. Keinginan besar yang semakin meluap-luap tak terkendali. Jungkook melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, membuat Jimin segera mencari udara yang sempat menipis di paru-parunya.

"Lain kali aku tak akan sebaik ini padamu Jeon Jimin," sumpah Jungkook dengan nada kesal dan bersungguh-sungguh. Jimin meneguk salivanya, tahu bahwa itu bukan sekedar ancaman biasa.

Jungkook menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu membawa tubuh Jimin berubah posisi menjadi duduk. Hal itu menyebabkan _vibrator_ yang masih ada di dalam lubangnya menyentak makin dalam secara tiba-tiba, membuat Jimin mendesah nyaring dan menyisakan seringaian seksi yang terlewatkan dari Jungkook.

"Jung—kook- _aahh_..." racaunya, membuat Jungkook mengelus pipi Jimin sebelum menarik ke atas pita hitam yang menutup mata Jimin. Jimin kembali mendapatkan fungsi matanya, membuatnya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum bertemu muka pada Jungkook yang tersenyum.

"Jadi apa kau sudah merenungi kesalahanmu _Hyung_?" tanya Jungkook sembari membawa kedua kaki Jimin menapaki lantai beralas karpet bulu yang hangat di atasnya. Mendengar pertanyaan _sarkasme_ itu, Jimin hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dengan lemah.

"Jadi?" tangan Jungkook masuk meraba perut Jimin dengan jari-jari lentiknya, mengusapnya dengan gerakan mengambang dan terus naik hingga ke _nipple_ Jimin. Ia mencubitnya dan membuat Jimin terpekik dengan tubuh meremang. "Kau sudah tahu apa kesalahanmu?" Jungkook memajukan wajahnya, menipiskan jarak di antara ia dan kekasihnya sebelum mengecup bibir Jimin sekali, melepasnya sebentar hanya untuk mengecupnya lagi. Terus seperti itu hingga Jimin melumat bibir atasnya dengan cepat saat ia ada kesempatan, membuat Jungkook menarik wajahnya dan terkekeh menyebalkan.

"Tidak sabaran sama sekali," ejeknya sebelum akhirnya melumat bibir manis Jimin dengan satu cumbuan panjang, melumat dan menyedot serta menggigit organ kenyal itu sembari mengeluskan jari-jarinya di punggung sempit Jimin yang masih terbalutkan baju kaos putih kebesarannya, ia menciptakan garis vertikal yang membuat Jimin menggelinjang tak karuan.

Ciuman itu terlepas, membuat jejak saliva yang saling menyambung dan segera menipis ketika wajah keduanya makin menjauh. Jungkook mengubah posisinya menjadi berlutut, ia kini berada di tengah-tengah selangkangan Jimin yang mencoba merapatkan kedua lututnya—dan di tahan Jungkook dengan jari-kari besarnya, karna malu. Ia meremas paha bagian dalam Jimin dan membuat pemuda itu mendesah kecil. Jungkook memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di sana dengan iris mata yang terus menatap Jimin dengan tajam dan lantangnya, menegaskan bahwa hanya ia, Jeon Jungkook yang bisa melakukan ini pada seorang Park Jimin.

Jungkook melepaskan _cockring_ yang menyiksa Jimin, membuat lelehan berwarna putih menetes keluar dengan sedikit dari sana. Ibu jari Jungkook segera menutup lubang penis Jimin, membuat sang empunya mendesis tak suka.

"Tetap mungil seperti biasa _eoh_?" pertanyaan Jungkook membuat Jimin merona malu.

 _Sialan_! Jimin benci kalau dirinya bersikap malu-malu menyedihkan begini.

Jungkook menghembuskan napas hangatnya di sana, membuat tubuh Jimin gemetaran tak kuasa saat bibir manis Jungkook mengganti posisi ibu jarinya, ia melahap kepala kejantanan Jimin dan menghisapnya dengan tempo lambat sebelum mengulum dan menggigitnya gemas hingga klimaks Jimin yang sejak tadi ia tahan tumpah di dalam mulut yang lebih muda.

Tubuh Jimin terasa lemas pasca _cum_ pertamanya. Jungkook menghisap habis sperma Jimin dan menyeringai senang melihat wajah letih dan napas berantakan sang kekasih. Ia mengusap bibirnya dan mengubah posisi kepalanya agar sejajar dengan kepala Jimin. Jungkook mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua hingga jarak yang tersisa hanya sedikit, dengan sengaja ia pun mengulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat bibir Jimin yang sudah memerah dan membengkak sejak tadi. Jimin membukakan bibirnya, dan sekali lagi lidah Jungkook menyela masuk, menjajah bibir Jimin seenaknya dalam dominasi kuatnya. Jungkook menarik simpul ikatan tangan Jimin, membuat rasa pegal dan sakitnya sedikit terkurangi, jemari Jimin segera menyentuh tubuh Jungkook, mengalungi leher pemuda itu dan menariknya mendekat agar ciuman mereka makin bertambah dalam. Tangan Jungkook sendiri tak tinggal diam, ia membawa seluruh jarinya menyentuh tubuh Jimin dengan gerakan yang siap membuat tubuh Jimin meledak dalam euforia kebahagiaan. Pemuda itu melucuti baju terakhir yang tersisa di tubuh Jimin.

"Jungkook–" rengek Jimin di sela ciumannya. Rasanya Jungkook terlalu lama, dan itu membuatnya tak tahan.

Jimin ingin Jungkook. Sekarang.

Mengerti keinginan sang kekasih, Jungkook menyelipkan jarinya ke bagian bawah, menarik keluar _vibrator_ di lubang Jimin dan berhasil mendapatkan satu desahan terengah sang terkasih.

Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di sisi Jimin sembari membawa tubuh _naked_ itu menaiki pangkuannya. Jimin segera menurutinya, ia juga melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Jungkook dengan manis. Keduanya terus saling melumat satu sama lain, saling mencumbu, saling menyentuh, dan saling melafalkan nama pasangan mereka.

Jari-jari tangan kanan Jimin yang bebas meluncur turun di dada Jungkook yang masih terlapisi kemeja putih, terus melangkah hingga ia berhenti di atas gundukan yang mengeras, Jimin meremasnya dengan kuat hingga Jungkook refleks menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ciuman mereka terlepas lagi, tatapan keduanya bertemu, menyalurkan berapa banyak hasrat yang melanda tubuh mereka dalam gairah. Jimin menyelusupkan tangannya memasuki celana _jeans_ Jungkook, jari-jari mungilnya berhasil masuk dengan mudah—menyentuh kejantanan Jungkook, meremas milik pemuda itu dengan mata sayu dan bibir tergigit.

Kesan polos yang sensual.

Jungkook mengerang tak tahan, lalu segera menarik keluar jemari Jimin yang baru bekerja sebentar di dalam sana.

"Aku yang akan melayanimu malam ini _Hyung_ ," bisik Jungkook sembari mengecup ujung jari-jari kecil Jimin, syarat akan pemujaan yang besar. Jungkook kembali memagut lebih dalam bibir Jimin, membawa kedua tangan Jimin melingkari lehernya dan dengan perlahan mengubah posisi mereka menjadi berlutut, Jungkook menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membuka celana jeans-nya, meskipun cukup susah, ia berhasil melempar pakaian bawahnya ke lantai sebelum kembali menggerayangi tubuh Jimin, membawa tubuh beraroma manis itu kembali duduk di atas pangkuannya. Pipi bokong Jimin bertemu dengan paha Jungkook secara langsung, menghantarkan sejuta perasaan tak terdefinisi yang memiliki satu kesamaan, kenikmatan.

Jungkook menggesekkan miliknya pada lubang berkerut milik Jimin, meminta izin masuk sementara bibirnya terus mencium bibir Jimin dengan serakah. Lidahnya mengajak Jimin bertarung, membelit, menekan, mendorong, dan mengelus satu sama lain.

Jungkook menghentakan miliknya di dalam lubang anal Jimin tanpa aba-aba, membuat respons hebat dari lubang Jimin yang mengetat secara spontan menolak kehadiran milik Jungkook, tapi hal itu hanya membuat penis Jungkook terasa di pijat oleh lubang Jimin dan—ya, terasa sangat nikmat. Jimin menarik mundur kepalanya, napasnya terengah tak karuan dengan setitik air mata menggantungi kelopak matanya. Tentu saja sakit meski mereka sering melakukannya. Jungkook mengecup kelopak mata Jimin dan menjilatnya sedikit sebelum menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatapi wajah yang lebih tua dengan tatapan teduhnya.

"Kau—" Jimin menutup bibirnya kembali. Ia tidak ingin banyak protes sebenarnya, tapi tetap saja melihat pasanganmu bercinta dengan busana yang masih terbilang lengkap itu mengesalkan.

"Bergerak _Hyung_ ," perintah Jungkook mutlak sembari melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jimin dengan manisnya. Jimin tak punya pilihan untuk menolak permintaan kekasihnya, maka ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada pundak Jungkook, lalu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan pelan, membawa kejantanan Jungkook menabrak titik nikmatnya di dalam sana. Keduanya mengerang nikmat tiap kali penyatuan mereka menemukan irama yang sama, membuat gairah meletup karna rasa panas akan hasrat yang saling melengkapi. Jungkook kembali menyambar bibir Jimin dengan ciuman kasar yang menuntut sementara tangannya ikut membantu menggerakkan pinggul Jimin naik dan turun dengan cepat, derit kepala ranjang yang tertabrak dinding mewarnai aktivitas mereka meski suara napas terputus-putusnya Jimin lah yang paling bisa ditangkap telinga Jungkook.

Jungkook menjatuhkan tubuh mereka di atas kasur, tubuh tegapnya menaungi Jimin dan membuat pemuda manis itu sadar kalau Jungkook belum melepaskan bajunya. Jimin tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Jungkook menatapnya gemas. Jemari Jimin segera meraih kancing kemeja putih Jungkook, membukanya dengan cepat dan dengan mudah baju Jungkook tercampakkan begitu saja di sudut kasur.

Bibir Jungkook turun menyentuh leher Jimin, menciptakan garis panjang yang penuh saliva karna bibir tipisnya.

"Jungkook jang— _aaahh_ ~"

Terlambat.

Jungkook sudah memberikan satu _kissmark_ di leher Jimin, membuat pemuda itu mengerang karna kepiawaian lidah Jungkook bermain di seluruh kulit lehernya.

"Kenapa jangan Jimin- _ie_?" bisik Jungkook di telinga Jimin dengan nada rendah, membuat Jimin menahan napasnya dan mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya. "Apa aku tidak boleh menandai apa yang menjadi milikku?" Jungkook menghentakan miliknya lagi, membuat Jimin merasakan pening karna terlalu banyak rasa yang menyesaki dadanya. Ia meneguk salivanya dan mengumpulkan keberanian untuk membantah Jungkook. Kedua jemarinya yang kini kembali terkalung di leher Jungkook bermain-main di sekitar kepala bagian belakang sang pemuda Jeon.

"Kita masih harus _perform_ untuk—"

Jungkook menawan bibir Jimin dalam lumatan menggoda, mencumbu dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Jimin mendesah, mengerang kecil ketika salah satu tangan Jungkook membelai kulitnya secara intensif, menelusuri tiap inci kulit lembab nya dengan usapan yang sangat intim. Jungkook melepaskan bibir Jimin memberi jarak yang sangat tipis sembari menatap mata Jimin yang berbinar indah. Jungkook tersenyum tampan dan membuat Jimin merasakan wajahnya memerah.

"Malam ini kau sepenuhnya milikku," bisik Jungkook sembari memainkan jarinya di wajah Jimin, menyingkirkan anak rambut Jimin yang lepek karna keringat dan mengusap kening kekasihnya dengan sayang.

"Bukan Jimin BTS ataupun Park Jimin, tapi Jeon Jimin. Jeon Jimin milik Jungkook."

Jimin menatap mata kelam Jungkook,

"Aku hanya mengizinkanmu mengingat namaku setiap kali penisku menumbuk lubangmu, kau mengerti?"

Jimin mengerjapkan mata sembari menatap Jungkook ragu-ragu.

"Hanya... Malam ini?" tanyanya dengan mengambang. Jungkook langsung melumat bibir manisnya sembari menghentakan miliknya dalam-dalam, membuat Jimin memekik teredam dalam ciuman mereka.

" _Sampai nanti, selamanya._ "

Jimin merasakan dadanya makin berdetak tak karuan, ia menancapkan kuku-nya di leher Jungkook ketika Jungkook menjilati lehernya dan memberikan banyak _butterfly kiss_ di sana.

" _Ah_ , _uuh_ , _ooh_ , Jungkook, _anghh_!" Jimin mendesah nikmat saat Jungkook kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun hingga membuat Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya, memberikan Jungkook akses lebih mudah memberikan banyak kecupan di sana-sini lehernya. Jari kanan Jungkook bermain di nipple Jimin, menjepit, menarik dan memelintir putingnya dengan gerakan lembut. Satu nipple Jimin yang lainnya kini dikuasai bibir Jungkook, digigit dan diemut dengan gemas hingga Jimin kembali menggelinjang geli sembari menyebutkan nama Jungkook berkali-kali.

"Jungkook... Jungkook... Jungkook."

Seperti mantra yang akan membuat Jimin hidup abadi, dalam cinta dan kebahagiaan yang berlimpah ruah.

Mata yang saling menatap, napas yang saling terbagi, bibir yang saling menyapa, dan kulit yang saling menyentuh. Jungkook menghunjamkan miliknya dalam-dalam, menabrak titik gairah yang berhasil membuat Jimin memekik setiap saat, tangannya mengacak surai Jungkook dengan kasar ketika lumatan demi lumatan yang diberikan Jungkook makin menuntut, ganas, liar, tak terkendali. Tangan kanan Jungkook turun menambah kenikmatan Jimin ketika miliknya disentuh dengan intim penuh dominasi, melambungkan seluruh diri Jimin dalam awan-awan selembut kapas yang menyiksa sekaligus memberi kenyamanan karna nikmat di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia kepayahan mengimbangi gerakan Jungkook yang membuat tubuh Jimin terentak tak karuan di atas kasur. Derit malu-malu yang sejak tadi terdengar berubah menjadi irama nyaring yang terdengar nyaring, seolah ikut menyuarakan kegiatan keduanya dengan panas.

Jimin menancapkan kuku-nya, mencakari punggung Jungkook ketika pelepasannya hampir sampai. Jungkook sendiri tampak tak keberatan karna ia masih asyik menandai Jimin di mana pun yang ia bisa, ia menggigit pundak Jimin dan memberikan tanda _bitemark_ di sana-sini.

"Jungkook~ _aaah_ , _uuh_ , kook- _ie_ _anggh_ ~" desah Jimin dengan suara serak dan napas berantakan, dan dalam beberapa kali sentakan berikutnya milik Jimin menyemburkan sari kenikmatannya membasahi tubuh Jungkook dan tubuhnya sendiri, disusul milik Jungkook menembakkan spermanya di dalam lubang Jimin dengan banyaknya, membuat Jimin merasa... terisi dan penuh. Keduanya menyerukan nama masing-masing pasangan saat hasrat mereka terpenuhi.

Jungkook jatuh di atas tubuh Jimin, memeluk pemuda manis itu dengan erat sementara wajahnya ia sembunyikan di lekuk leher pemuda itu.

"Kau berat," ujar Jimin dengan nada kecilnya, terdengar seperti rajukan bagi Jungkook. "Kook- _ie_ bangun," pintanya lagi. Jungkook bergumam hingga bibirnya menyentuh kulit Jimin dan menimbulkan rasa geli yang membuat Jimin menggeliat tak tahan, hal itu membuat milik Jungkook yang masih ada di dalam lubangnya sedikit bergerak dan terasa—membesar?

 _Ha_? _Eh_? Tun-tunggu!

"Jungkook- _ie_ , aku lelaaaaahhh~" Suara protesan Jimin menjadi desahan keras, bibirnya kembali terbungkam oleh bibir Jungkook dan dihadiahi ciuman panjang yang membuatnya sesak napas. Tapi Jimin tak bisa menolaknya, ia tidak akan pernah bisa menolak sentuhan Jungkook padanya.

Lagi pula, bukankah ini masih terlalu dini untuk beristirahat?

Masih ada delapan jam sebelum pagi datang menjelang.

Dan ya, kurasa lubang Jimin benar-benar akan bertarung dengan milik Jungkook. Ini akan menjadi pelajaran yang berharga bukan?

Memangnya siapa bilang Kelinci tidak bisa jadi ganas? Kalau kelincinya Jeon Jungkook sih, Jimin harus siap-siap untuk kesusahan bergerak seminggu ini _ㅋㅋㅋ_

 **Reina Of El Dorado**

Jimin terdiam sembari mendengarkan suara detakan jantung Jungkook yang berada tepat di telinganya, ia mengeratkan pelukannya agar makin merengkuh kehangatan yang sangat ia sukai. Tubuh Jimin lelah sekali, entah sudah berapa kali sperma Jungkook tumpah di dalam lubangnya, tapi Jimin menikmati semua perlakuan Jungkook sih, jadi ya tidak perlu dihitung juga kurasa.

Jimin mencuri tatap pada wajah Jungkook yang tampak tenang dengan mata terpejam erat, meskipun tangan kanan pemuda itu masih setia mengusap rambut Jimin dengan pelan dan lembut.

"Kenapa tidak tidur?" tanyanya dengan suara parau, nyaris berbisik. Jimin sendiri kurang yakin Jungkook bicara padanya.

"Tidak bisa," jawab Jimin dengan suara kecil, ia memperhatikan dada bidang Jungkook yang terpahat sempurna. Tanpa sadar Jimin mencebikkan bibirnya, mengingat _abs_ -nya yang sudah tidak terbentuk semenonjol dulu membuatnya jadi merasa benar-benar _feminim_ (?). Ah, lupakan.

Jungkook membuka matanya, lalu mengangkat satu alisnya penasaran.

"Mau minum susu?" tawarnya dan Jimin langsung tersedak panik.

"Ti-tidak!" bantahnya langsung. Ia menggulirkan bola matanya ke kanan-dan ke kiri dengan cepat. "A-aku aku... Sangat lelah," cicit Jimin dengan wajah memerah. Jungkook yang awalnya tak mengerti terdiam beberapa saat sebelum dibuat menyeringai senang karna ekspresi malu dan menggemaskan Jimin.

 _Tuk_!

" _Assh_!" Jimin memekik sakit saat keningnya disentil oleh jemari besar Jungkook dengan kuat, ia mengusap-usap keningnya dan menatap Jungkook dengan mata menyipit marah.

"Dasar mesum," ejek Jungkook dan sukses membuat wajah Jimin lebih memerah lagi, bahkan telinganya sudah benar-benar terlihat memerah sekarang.

"Apa katamu?!" tanyanya tak terima. "Siapa tadi ya yang menusuk lubangku berkali-kali?! Bukannya itu yang mesum?"

Jungkook makin menyeringai seksi. _Sial_! Pesona Jungkook memang benar-benar tak tertahankan! Jimin menggerang dalam hati. Bibir Jungkook mendekati _cuping_ telinga Jimin, ia berbisik dengan nada rendah di sana.

"Siapa tadi ya yang mendesah nikmat berkali-kali dan hanya mengangguk pasrah tiap kali aku bertanya apakah ia masih ingin lubangnya ditusuk penisku lagi atau tidak?"

 _Uhuk_.

Jimin terasa menciut di tempat.

 _Sialan_.

" _Yak_!"

Jungkook menarik kepalanya menjauh, lalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku menawarimu susu asli dari sapi _Hyung_. Bukan susu dari pisang," ujarnya sembari terkekeh menyebalkan. Jimin menggigit bibirnya lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jungkook karna malu setelah memekikkan beberapa umpatan untuk yang lebih muda.

"Tidak usah!" katanya dengan suara teredam.

"Lebih suka susu _pisang_ ya?!"

Jimin memekik jengkel karna godaan Jungkook, ia menggigit dada pemuda itu dengan gemas hingga Jungkook meringis sakit.

" _Ah_!"

"Kau menyebalkan!" Jimin menarik wajahnya menjauh, menatap manik mata Jungkook yang berbinar kelam dan mengamati gerak-gerik Jimin seperti predator yang mengintai mangsanya, begitu kuat dan penuh dominasi. Jimin mengembungkan pipinya—imut, membuat Jungkook berdecak kagum sebelum mengecup seluruh wajah kekasihnya dengan lambat-lambat.

" _Ish_! Kook- _ie_ ~" Jimin mencoba menghentikan Jungkook yang menjilati pipinya. Ia mendorong kening Jungkook menjauh dan baru tersadar akan sesuatu yang melingkar di jari manis kanannya.

"I... Ini..." cicit Jimin tak percaya. "Kapan kau meletakannya di sini?"

Jungkook tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi takjub dan bahagia Jimin yang membolak-balikkan jarinya dengan antusias.

"Kau tak menyadarinya?" tanyanya pura-pura tersinggung. Jungkook mengangkat jari kanannya dan di sana tersemat cincin yang sama. Jimin jadi tak enak hati mendengar nada suara Jungkook. Ia menurunkan tangannya dan menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan bersalah.

" _Mian_... Aku—"

 _Cup_!

Jungkook mencium bibir Jimin dalam satu kecupan lembut, ia tersenyum di sela ciuman mereka.

" _Gwenchana_ ," ujar Jungkook dengan tawa kecilnya. "Sekarang kau sudah menyadarinya."

Jimin berdeham kecil sebelum mencium bibir Jungkook, memberikan sedikit lumatan hingga Jungkook merasakan bibirnya digigit dengan gemas oleh Jimin. Jungkook meletakan tangannya di pinggang Jimin, meremasnya dengan lembut dan dengan sendirinya posisi mereka yang tadinya miring berubah secara perlahan. Jungkook sudah terlentang di atas kasur dengan Jimin di atas tubuhnya, kulit keduanya bergesekan di balik selimut.

" _Uffth_!" Jimin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka karna sudah tak sanggup menahan napasnya. Ia mendesah tak sadar ketika tangan Jungkook menjalar ke pipi bokongnya.

"Kau sedang menggodaku atau apa _Hyung_?" tanyanya dengan alis terkerut serius. Jimin menggigit bibirnya saat jemari tangan Jungkook bermain di sana.

" _Ah_! Kook- _ie_ ~"

Jungkook tertawa kecil. " _Arraseo_ , _arraseo_. Kau pasti lelah," ujar Jungkook penuh pengertian. "Tidurlah."

Ia mengecup kening Jimin lama sebelum memindahkan bibirnya di kedua kelopak mata sendu kekasihnya tersebut.

"Aku tak mungkin tidur dengan posisi seperti ini!" protes Jimin saat ia merasakan pusat tubuh Jungkook menusuk-nusuk bagian perutnya.

" _Ck_ ," Jungkook memutar tubuh Jimin dengan mudah, membuat keduanya kembali ke posisi semula—miring dan saling berhadap-hadapan.

" _Gomawo_ ," ujar Jimin dengan nada lirih. Jungkook tak segera membalas ucapan Jimin, ia hanya menatap wajah manis kekasihnya yang terlihat makin cantik.

" _Hyung_ ," panggilnya dengan nada misterius. "Kau masih ingin bertingkah _sok_ seksi begitu?"

Pertanyaan Jungkook membuat Jimin menahan napasnya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Jari-jari Jimin saling terpaut di depan dada, bermain satu sama lain.

"Ti-tidak," jawabnya cepat dengan nada gugup.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Jungkook sangsi. Jimin menatapnya sebentar sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kurasa?"

"Kau rasa?" ulang Jungkook dengan nada lambat-lambat. "Kau rasa _hm_? Mungkin kah Jimin- _ie_ _Hyung_..." ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum Jungkook mengangkat dagu Jimin dan mempertemukan tatapan keduanya. "Memang ingin mengujiku?"

Jimin menelan salivanya untuk yang ke sekian kali, Jeon Jungkook dan seringainya adalah dua hal yang paling bisa membuat paru-parunya berhenti memompa untuk bernapas! Ya Tuhan! Bawakan Jimin oksigen sekarang juga!

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tak melakukannya secara sengaja 'kan?" tanya Jimin membela diri, tapi itu sepertinya tak mempan bagi Jungkook karna pemuda itu sudah memasang ekspresi pongahnya.

"Apa kau yakin?!"

"Iya!"

"Kau yakin?!"

"Sungguh!"

"Yakin?"

Jimin menutup mulutnya yang sempat terbuka sesaat tadi, suaranya lenyap ditelan binar kelam Jungkook yang menatapnya mengintimidasi.

"Sedikit... Kurang yakin," ungkap Jimin sembari memberikan gerakan ibu jari yang menumpang di atas jari telunjuknya di hadapan Jungkook.

"Aku hanya—ingin mengerjaimu sedikit..."

"Kenapa?"

Jimin jadi salah tingkah kalau ditanya begitu. " _Uhm_ , ya karna kau... Sangat sibuk latihan dan begitu fokus dengan _comeback_ kita hingga—mengabaikanku," aku Jimin dengan wajah memerah. Jungkook menggigit pipi dalamnya dengan sengaja, meredam keinginannya menerjang Jimin lagi.

"Kau kan muda, tampan, dan bergairah—" di akhir kalimatnya Jimin segera menggigit bibirnya dengan mata membulat lucu. Ia cepat-cepat menambahkan kalimatnya dengan salah tingkah.

"Ka-karna kau banyak fans dan masih muda juga tampan—a, aku jadi merasa kau akan... Berpaling dariku?" tanyanya kurang yakin.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya sembari mendekap Jimin dalam rengkuhannya.

"Bodoh! Pemikiran macam apa itu?" sinisnya sembari mengecup-ngecup kepala Jimin dengan sayang berkali-kali. Jimin yang diperlakukan selembut itu jadi terdiam dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

" _Mianhae_ ," lirih Jimin sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya kembali ke dada Jungkook, menghirup aroma maskulinnya dengan serakah.

"Jadi hanya karna pemikiran bodoh itu kau memamerkan tubuhmu ke seluruh orang?"

Jimin tak menjawab, hanya mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh Jungkook.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan kalau hanya aku yang boleh melihat tubuhmu?"

" _Mianhae_..."

"Kau hanya akan terus bilang _'mianhae, mianhae, mianhae_ ' padaku Jimin?"

" _Eung_ ," gumam Jimin tak jelas. Jungkook menghembuskan napasnya kasar.

"Lihat aku," pintanya lembut. Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menolak permintaan Jungkook.

"Tatap aku Jeon Jimin."

Jimin langsung mendongakkan wajahnya, matanya terlihat sembab dengan sedikit cairan bening menggantung di ujungnya.

" _Saranghae_."

Jimin tertegun, menatap Jungkook dengan pupil mata yang melebar terkejut.

" _Na_... _Nado_!" sahutnya dengan nada cepat, dan tahu-tahu air matanya sudah jatuh menuruni pipi gembilnya. " _Jeongmal_ _jeongmal_ _neomu_ _neomu_ _saranghae_!"

Jungkook tersenyum, tak bisa menepis perasaan hangat yang menggelitiki hatinya.

"Dan juga," bisiknya. "Selamat ulang tahun uri Jimin- _ie_. Tolong terima hadiahmu ini dan perlakukan dia dengan baik," bisik Jungkook sembari mengecup satu per satu ujung jari Jimin dengan penuh kasih sayang.

" _Hiks_ ," Jimin terisak kecil sembari menatap Jungkook dengan mata sayunya.

" _Gomawo_ ," ujar Jimin dengan suara serak. "Terima kasih karna sudah mencintaiku yang bukan siapa-siapa ini Kook- _ah_. Maafkan aku yang tak mempercayaimu, aku hanya... Aku sangat mencintaimu hingga tak tahu kenapa pikiran seperti kau akan meninggalkanku selalu menghantuiku..."

" _Sssh_!" Jungkook mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi Jimin sembari tersenyum kecil. "Bagiku, kau adalah segalanya _Hyung_."

Jimin menghambur ke dalam pelukan Jungkook, menangis dengan kencang di sana dan membuat Jungkook terkekeh senang. Mereka saling mendekap dengan hangat dan senyuman yang terkembang di bibir masing-masing pihak.

" _Geundae_ _Hyung_ - _ie_ ," Jungkook menekankan suaranya saat salah satu kaki Jimin berada di tengah kaki Jungkook dan bergerak kecil di sana. "Aku tak yakin hukumanmu sudah berakhir."

Jimin terpekik, belum sempat ia menjauh atau mengajukan protes, Jungkook sudah menyambar bibirnya begitu saja, melumatnya menggoda dan sensual.

 _Ay, ay_ , kita tinggalkan saja mereka yang kembali bergulat di balik selimut tebal Jimin.

 _Yah_ , olahraga malam memang baik buat kesehatan 'kan? ㅋㅋㅋ

 _Ups_ , kurasa tidak untuk Hoseok yang sedang menyetel musik dengan kencang dari ponselnya, dan menyalakan TV dengan _volume_ ternyaring yang ada.

Ya, malam ini sepertinya Hoseok harus tidur di sofa lagi... Mengingat ketiga pasangan BTS tengah sibuk _'memanaskan'_ ranjang masing-masing. ㅋㅋㅋ

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat**

 _Ha_! Reina balik lagi _yahooo_ ~

 _Errr_ ya, dulunya sempat bingung sih siapa yang _top_ siapa yang _bottom_ , tapi makin ke sini aku jadi lebih senang kalau Jimin yang jadi _bottom_ -nya. Lihat aja gayanya di BST. Ya Tuhan!

Jimin kelihatan banget _ukeable_ -nya gila! ㅠㅠ Waktu Tae yang nari sambil tutup mata gitu dia _cool_ banget! Pas banget buat tapi pas Jimin?! _Fawk_! Minta _'dianuin'_ memang Jimin kok Ya Lord! Ya, dari cara gerak, duduk, bicara, senyum, bahkan tawanya Jimin sudah berubah banyak rasanya. Agak sedih well, Jimin gak sepecicilan dulu, gak semanja, gak se-unggah, gak seperti yah _i don't know how to tell about him_ — dia jadi cantik(?), lebih anggun(?), mewah, dan berkelas(?) kaya iklan parfum Jim :/ :' **#Lol**

Intinya aku rasa Jimin yang sekarang sudah jauh lebih apa ya, anggun(?), cantik(?), dewasa(?), _Manly_ (?), ah mungkin perasaanku aja sih. Sudahlah, aku gak mau banyak ini itu, intinya Jimin jadi lebih _prefect_ aja. Selesai.

Dan, _err_ —ada yang mau adegan TaeGi _full lemon_ (?) **#digeplak** ㅋㅋㅋ

Oh iya, ada yang tertarik gabung di _grup chat_ KookMin di Line? (: Kalau ada tolong kasih tahu Reina _ok_?

Seperti biasa; Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan!

 **[Samarinda 01 November 2016]**

 **Reina Of El Dorado**


	3. Announcement

Dear Reader FFN,

Semua FF saya sudah berpindah tangan(?) ke Wattpad dengan unname _**aimoonshine**_

Salam,

Reina Of El Dorado


End file.
